Digital recording equipment enables users to capture and store digital media content items, for example, video, images, audio, and the like. Software applications enable users to perform operations on the captured and stored digital media content. Such operations include viewing, editing, and the like. For video segments, a software application's editing operations can include deleting portions of the video segment, combining two or more video segments, overlaying content on a stored video segment, and the like. Some software applications allow users to associate audio with video content. After such associating, as the video content is played, the associated audio content is also played, e.g., as background music to the video content. Conversely, video content can be associated with audio such that the playback of interesting portions of the video is synchronized with playback of similarly interesting portions in the audio.